That Baker Girl
by dreamboateyes
Summary: During her seventh year at Hogwarts Juliet Baker feels disconnected with her boyfriend of four years. She then somehow manages to land herself in her first detention, where she strikes up a conversation with a rather irritated Sirius Black. Sirius then decides that Juliet is his new best friend, since James is busy with his budding romance with Lily Evans.(Marauder Era)
1. Chapter 1:And So It Begins

That Baker Girl

Preface

_June 12,1981_

_Dear Baker,_

_ I know there's nothing I can say that will change your mind about me. I was horribly arrogant to think that you were the type of person who would put up with my crap. I took you for_ _granted, and I have only myself to blame for the end of our relationship._

_ I have a thick head, and never acknowledged that what happened was my fault. So this is me saying sorry. I know this apology is a bit late. Better late than never, as you always said. You're probably wondering why I chose to get back in touch with you now. Listen, the war is getting serious (no pun intended), and I am a bit surprised that you haven't been involved with the war efforts. I'm not criticizing you, and it's just as well considering you're muggleborn. All those pure blooded supremest can sod off. You have no idea how relieved I am when I see death reports and you're not mentioned, and I want to ensure it stays that way. I can't go into details, but I am in contact with a very powerful wizard who we both know. That's how my owl found your location. This wizard will be in contact with you soon, and will relocate you to a safe house. _

_ I apologize for interrupting your life like this, and you might not believe me when I say this, but I really do care about you. Once this war is under control, maybe we can go out for a drink. Do feel free to tell me to fuck off. I even miss our arguments, to tell you the truth. It's probably safe to say that we both need closure, anyhow. Stay safe._

_-S. Black _

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: And So It Begins... (September 1st, 1977)<p>

"Looking up at the stars I know quite well

That, for all they care I can go to hell

But on earth indifference is the least

We have to dread from man or beast."

-The More Loving One, W.H. Auden

* * *

><p>Juliet looked around the train station, trying to spot the familiar head of light brown hair.<p>

"Where is he?" she muttered to herself.

Then suddenly, someone behind her put their rather masculine hands in front of her eyes and asked "Guess who?"

Smiling, she responded with "Professor Slughorn?"

As soon as she responded, the person removed their hands from her eyes, grabbed her hand, and twirled her around.

"I knew you had a fancied on Slughorn." exclaimed Scott, Juliet's boyfriend.

Juliet linked her arms around Scott's neck and responded with "What can I tell you, I fancy em' short and with a spider fetish."

Smiling, Scott leaned down and kissed Juliet soundly on the lips.

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back after the Prefect meeting is over, you'll never believe who Dumbledore paired to be head boy and head girl this year." said Scott, giving Juliet one final peck on the lips and left before she could ask him who Dumbledore chose.<p>

She was now all alone in her train compartment, her friends had left earlier to give her and Scott a chance to catch up. Closing her eyes, Juliet let out a sigh and let her head relax back. She couldn't believe her and Scott made it this far.

Juliet met Scott during her first year at Hogwarts, on her second day of school, during Charms class to be precise. Juliet was placed into Gryffindor, and Scott was sorted into Ravenclaw. She hadn't gotten the hang of the spell they had just been taught and he offered to help her out. They then bonded over the fact that they were both muggleborn, and the muggle references that not all their new wizard friends understood.

Finding time to spend with each other was a bit hard since they were in different houses, but they managed. Scott was shorter than her when they were eleven, but by the time they both hit thirteen, it was easy to predict that he would be one of the tallest guys in their grade. Scott asked her out on her first official date during their trip to Hogsmead their third year. He was her first kiss, her first boyfriend, her first love.

When they were sixteen, it a running joke among the students in their year that her and Scott were practically already married. Her and Scott's relationship was a bit of an outlier since most students at Hogwarts were in a different relationship every couple of months. At the time, Juliet couldn't think of a better person to spend her life with, until an unfortunate Wednesday morning that took place during her sixth year.

* * *

><p>"Juliet, sit over here." Called Nora from the dining hall table. Nora was Juliets' friend and a fellow seventh year Gryffindor.<p>

Juliet and Scott rode the same carriage on their way to Hogwarts, but had to separate again since they were in different houses.

"So, how was the reunion with Scott. I would have thought that you both would have spent the whole summer together since you both got your apparition license."questioned Nora.

"Well, my parents made me work at their Bakery all summer. They wanted me to humble down." responded Juliet, not wanting to clue Nora in on the reason why she had been distancing herself from Scott quite yet.

"Humble down?" asked Nora.

"They're trying to show me that I have more options for a career than working for the department of.."

Juliet trailed off since the sorting was beginning.

While the sorting was taking place, Juliet decided to use the time study the Great Hall. Despite the fact that she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, the hall was as breathtaking as ever. She remembered being enchanted by the castle that was her home eight months out of the year, when she was a first year and to this very day. Despite the time that's gone by, most of her memories were still vivid. Being surrounded by magic has that effect, she supposed.

* * *

><p>"Can you believe Dumbldore chose James Potter and Lilly Evans to be the head students." commented Nora as she unpacked her clothes. After they finished dinner, and Dumbledore bid everyone goodnight, Juliet and Nora wasted no time going up to the seventh years dorms and picking out their beds.<p>

"Eh, maybe our headmaster is tossing James a bone. You know, being the ultimate wing man and try to bring him and Lilly dearest closer." said Juliet.

Nora snorted, but before she could respond, Alice Smith and Olivia Owens walked in the room. Alice and Olivia were Lilly's closest friends. Olivia made a face at Juliet's spot by the window, which was where she usually slept. Nora rolled her eyed at them, and gestured that she was going to read her magazine, _Witch Daily. _Juliet pulled out her notebook, and began drawing. While she did so, she couldn't help but think about the past.

Once upon a time, Juliet Baker and Lilly Evans were quite close, which many people forgot due to their current hostility towards each other. During their first two years at Hogwarts, when Lilly wasn't spending time with Snape, she was with Juliet. When they were twelve, James infatuation with Lilly escalated into him dying her different colors, and charming her shoe laces to tie themselves together. This was probably his version of pulling her hair. Lilly would complain about James to Juliet, and Juliet would listen and occasionally laugh at James antics.

Then their third year came around, and Lilly developed a crush on Scott. Lilly confided in Juliet about her crush, asking Juliet to talk Scott. To question Scott about who he fancied. Juliet agreed to help Lilly, but in the inside, her preteen heart was crushed. She didn't think it was right that Lilly had a crush on her then best friend, Scott. Juliet hadn't thought of Scott as 'cute' until Lilly brought it up. After that conversation, Juliet began to notice a whole lot of things about Scott that hadn't came to her attention before. She noticed their new found height difference, the freckles on his face, how she really wanted to kiss him..

At the time however, Juliet didn't think she stood a chance against Lilly, once Scott found out that Lilly liked him. Lilly was as tall as Scott, had long red hair, and almond shaped green eyes. Almost all the boys in their grade began to fancy Lilly, and with her looks, she was hard not to notice. At that stage in her life, Juliet hadn't lost all her baby fat yet, she kept her brown hair in a braid, and she had grown to her permanent height of five feet. Of course, it's possible that Juliet was underestimating herself, considering the way things turned out.

"Dumbledore is completely off his rocker for choosing Potter to be head boy! And if he had to choose someone from Potter's crew, why couldn't it have been Remus? He's clearly the most sensible one out of the lot." exclaimed Lilly as she stomped in the dorm and plopped herself on Alice's bed.

"Well, you have to admit, James has matured a bit since last year," said Alice, but discontinued her thought when Lilly shot her a withering glare.

"Be that as it may, I could think of a dozen candidates who would do a better job then Potter." said Lilly.

"Lilly, it's only the first day. Cut the guy some slack, I'd bet money he'd surprise you." commented Juliet. Juliet was on friendly terms with James. She first struck up a friendship with him during fourth year to piss Lilly off, and such was the reason why she was commenting now. Despite her superficial reason for starting their friendship, she learned he really was a great guy,and he had some surprisingly good insight on her relationship troubles with Scott.

"I don't remember addressing you, Baker." said Lilly, who had taken to calling Juliet by her last name.

"My bad, I thought you were speaking to the whole tower. You were certainly talking loud enough." said Juliet. She then mouthed good night to Nora and pulled down her bed curtains before Lilly could retaliate.

Juliet could overhear Lilly still talking to Alice and Olivia in a more hushed, if slightly snotty, tone. Juliet glanced down at her notepad, where she had a doodled a forlorn looking Scott.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hiya!So this is my first story. I just want to apologize for any grammar mistakes I didn't catch. Please read and review**.

**Disclaimer: So this goes without saying, but I do not own Harry Potter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Here It Goes Again

Chapter 2: Here It Goes Again

"How should we like it if were stars to burn

With a passion for us we could not return?

If equal affection cannot be,

Let the more loving one be me."

-The More Loving One, W.H. Auden

* * *

><p><em>December 12, 1973<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_Lily might never speak to me again. I told Scott that that Lily liked him, so it's not I like I didn't do what she told me to do. But then Scott told me that he like me instead of Lilly. And then when I told him to stop lying, he kissed me! Right in the middle of Honeydukes._

_I wanted to tell Lily what happened before anyone else did, but Olivia saw the whole thing, and she might as well have ran to Lilly. _

_Scott kissed me. We were in the Lollipop section, and his breath smelled like popcorn. It was my first kiss, I'm not even sure if we went about it right._

_Right, Lily. I feel bad, but it's not my fault that Scott doesn't like her. And I knew him first. I told her sorry. And I haven't spoken to Scott for a week to show her I meant it. Honestly, I don't know how to make things right with her. I think I really like Scott, I know him way better than Lily does. She's never really even talked to him. She also hasn't let me even begin to explain my side of the story. Well, fine. If Lily doesn't want to be friends anymore, then there's nothing to stop me from being with Scott._

_-J. Baker_

* * *

><p>(1977)<p>

Juliet woke up the following morning at 5:30 am, being the early bird that she was. The rest of her roommates were still asleep. If everyone stuck to their schedule from the previous years, it was safe to predict that they would wake up around six. Juliet took her time getting ready, and decided to put her hair into a ponytail. Her hair was a maple brown sort of color, and after cutting it too short when she was fifteen, she vowed never to do so again. Her hair now reached her lower back.

Juliet was done getting ready by the time the rest of her roommates came into the restroom. She nodded towards Nora and told her she would wait for her in the common room. By the fireplace, she saw the head boy laying his head on table next to the arm chairs, where he appeared to be fast asleep. She also took into account the alarming stack of papers by his head. She walked toward him and kicked the leg of the table, causing James to wake up.

"Morning James" said Juliet.

"Morning Juliet" responded James.

Juliet sat on the couch in front of the table. "You want to tell why the hell you're asleep in the common room?" asked Juliet.

"I like make my neck sore to the point of no return." responded James, who began stretching out his back.

Juliet smiled,"Seriously, what's the reason?"

Sighing, James told her," Well, Lily started bitching to me yesterday about all the paperwork we have to get done tomorrow. Well, actually, now today. Anyways, with someone like me for a partner, it was apparently inconceivable that we would finish on time. In an effort to gain her trust and get on her good side, I volunteered to finish it myself. And here I am."

"Well, it's a good start. From what I overheard last night, she was pretty ticked off about the situation."

"I don't even know why though. At the end of sixth year we were partnered for a transfiguration project, and we started getting along. I let up on the flirting, and I even think we were on are way to being friends."

"Wow, I can't imagine you having a conversation with Lily without you trying to use some ridiculous pick up line."

James shot her a wry smile,"I managed. And to show her I was serious... thank god Sirius doesn't wake up for another hour. Right, so to prove to her that I wanted to be her friend, I asked out this fit girl from Hufflepuff to be my date for Hogmsead. I then ask Lily for advice on my date so that she would see that I was getting over her. Suddenly, I'm back at square one, and Lily's giving me the cold shoulder."

"So when we almost, err, when the incident happened last May, you were distraught about Lily. How didn't I catch that?" wondered Juliet out loud.

"You were busy freaking out about how you didn't think you loved Scott anymore, and to ease your guilt you over compensated on the more.. physical aspects of your relationship, if you know what I mean." said James, winking at her when he finished speaking.

"Don't remind me. And I think I know why Lily is mad at you, if you're interested."

"Please, for the love of all that is holy, tell me. At this point I'll settle for being her friend. It would make working together easier, if that's what she wants."

"And there's your problem. My theory is that last year, when you and Lily were working together on that project, she finally realized that you are quite the guy."

"Ehh, Baker you lost me. I have lost count of how many times Lily told me that me and her are never going to happen."

"Stay with me here. Okay, so Lily finally realized that you aren't the prick she made you out to be, realizes she fancies you, and what do you do? You ask out another girl. And then you have the nerve to ask Lily for advice about her."

James ran his hand through his hair, somehow managing to look both perplexed and enlightened.

"Juliet, you have to help me with Lily."

"Only because you let me vent to you about Scott. I promise I'll help you later. For now, our therapy session is up for today." said Juliet.

James nodded, grabbed to stack of papers, and walked up the stairs to his dorm. While Juliet was willing to help out James work things out with Lily, she was also doing this for Lily.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, while Juliet and Nora were walking to Potions class, Scott stopped her before she entered the classroom.<p>

"Wait Juls, how come you didn't meet me before breakfast?" Scott asked her.

"I woke up late, really I barely had time to eat." said Juliet.

"You wake up when the sun rises. Are you saying that you overslept for once?"

"Yep, do you need my explanation in writing?" retorted Juliet.

"It's just, you seemed kind of off during the summer. And we hardly talked on train yesterday, not that I minded our other activities too much. What's.."

"You're going to be late to class, and I gotta go."

Juliet turned her head when Scott bent to kiss her mouth, and he pecked her cheek instead. She gave him a reassuring smile and walked into the classroom where she sat in a seat next to Nora in front of the class.

"Okay, what's up with you and Scott?" said Nora.

"I promise I'll tell you after dinner, I don't want to talk about it around.." Juliet trailed off and nodded her head at the classroom. Then Professor Slughorn cleared his throat and began his introduction.

"Quiet down class, since you are in your seventh year at Hogwarts, I expect you all to act mature and set an example for the younger stu-", before Professor Slughorn could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by James Potter and Sirius Black striding into the classroom, who both took a seat at the back of the class.

"Ahh, Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. One would think you both would manage to make it to your classes on time this year, on your first of school at the very least." commented the professor.

"My apologies Professor. I had to do my duty as headboy and escort a couple of first years to their class." said James, flashing a disarming smile.

"And what's your excuse Mr. Black?"

"I provided the commentary on this grand castle that is our school." said Sirius

"Make sure that this tardiness isn't a habit this year. As I was saying, it is the responsibility of the seventh years at this institution to set an example for the underclassmen." said Slughorn, walking to the left side of the classroom, where there was a desk covered with potion ingredients.

"Since this is one of my more advanced classes, you are all going to attempt to make a Depression Elixir. It is a highly complicated potion that was originally intended for criminals during interrogations. However, there were unforeseen side effects. These side effects include, but are not limited to, the elixir having a bad reaction with Veritaserum, and the elixir actually helping victims of the Crucio curse, provided the victims haven't been under the curse for a long amount of time. Can anyone who participated in the reading over the summer explain how exactly the potion aided these victims?" asked Slughorn.

A few students raised their hands, including one Lily Evans.

"Miss Evans", decided Slughorn.

"While this potion was intended to put everyone who drank it under depression, it had a counter effect on people who already were in a bad state of mind. The Depression Elixir, for unknown reasons, helps victims of the Crucio curse to recover faster." answered Lily.

"I couldn't have explained it better myself Miss. Evans, five points for Gryffindore. All the ingredients you need are on this table, and there is just enough for everyone in this classroom. You'll only have one chance to make this potion, now begin." concluded Slughorn, who took a seat at his desk.

Since Juliet and Nora has seats in front of the class, they were able to get their ingredients before most of the classroom.

"Eel tongues, goblin hair, and pumpkin juice. One of these ingredients is not like the other." said Nora.

"You forgot the mermaid tears," said Juliet. "No wonder we only get one shot to finish this potion, these must have been hard to get."

Juliet was fairly decent at potions, but it didn't come as naturally to her as it did to some people. Forty- five minutes into class, she along with Nora and about half the class screwed up the potion. Only Lily, Snape, Remus Lupin, and another two Slytherins were still in the running. By the end of potions class that day, only Lily Evans and Severus Snape managed to brew a flawless Depression Elixir.

* * *

><p>After potions, Juliet had charms and DADA class . It was a rather uneventful day. The only class where she had Scott was DADA. After dinner she went to the library and began her charms essay. Even after all this time, it took her awhile to connect the dots for that class.<p>

"Whatcha working on?" asked Scott as he took a seat across from her. After seeing her startled expression he also added," Nora told me where you were at."

"I'm working on the Charms essay. I have to get an Outstanding grade in that class for the Department of Mysteries to even consider letting me to file their paper work." said Juliet.

"Right, well I can help with that." said Scott, giving her a boyish grin. He always did have a way with charms.

It took an hour for Scott to reteach to Juliet the concept they learned in Charms, and another hour for both of them to finish the essay. After they exited the library, Scott insisted on walking Juliet to Gryffindor tower.

They were almost to the tower when Scott stopped her, and pulled her into abandoned broom closet.

"Listen, we didn't get a chance to talk since we got to school, or on the train, or during summer for that matter."

"That's bec-" started Juliet, but Scott cut her off.

"Please let me finish. Maybe I'm worrying over nothing, but I need to get this off my chest. I swear, I haven't had a decent conversation with you since last May. I get the feeling that something has changed between us, and I want us to be the way we were. You're the only girl I've ever loved, and I bloody well am going to do everything I can to fix things with you." said Scott.

"Are you finished?" whispered Juliet. In the darkness of the broom closet, Juliet could see Scott nod.

Clearing her throat, Juliet returned to speaking at a louder volume, "Look, I know that I've been acting strange lately. It's just that this is our last year at Hogwarts, and who knows what going to happen to us after we graduate. The truth is that I'm stressed out with my classes, and my parents, and you've always been sure about what you wanted to do after school is over. I only figured out that I wanted to work for the Department of Mysteries last June. You just didn't seem like the right person to talk about all this to, and it's daunting for me to talk about this with you because you've always been sure and all knowing about what you want to do with you life."

"Juliet, you're a brilliant witch. The Department of Mysteries recruited you, remember. I'll gladly stumble into the future with you, if you'll let me."

Biting her lip, Juliet stared up at Scott through her eyelashes. Not wanting to respond verbally to his last comment, she shoved him against the wall and began to thoroughly snog him. Scott gripped her hips and pushed her back to other side of the broom closet. They both jumped when they heard something fall.

"It's just the broom." said Juliet, kissing Scott 's neck while wrapping her legs around his waist. He lifted her to a higher angle, and pressed her body against the wall. Scott began trailing kisses up Juliet 's neck, when they were suddenly interrupted by somebody opening the broom closet door.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account." Said James Potter after Juliet untangled herself from Scott, and found her feet back on the floor.

"Sod off James." said Juliet, while grabbing Scott 's hand and pulling him out of the broom closet with her.

"Hey, if I found you guys in that position last year, I would've minded my own business. That being said, I'm head boy now. Scott, you're a prefect. Lily announced at the meeting yesterday that we were going to do rounds around nine."

"That's my bad, I was a bit.. distracted." said Scott, glancing sideways at Juliet.

"Well, you two kids do yourselves a favor next time and keep it to the west side of the castle. That's where Timothy and Grayson do rounds, and half the time they don't bother. Now, if you can make it to your dorms before Evans-"

"Before I take away points, which is the proper procedure in this situation." said Lily, walking to them after turning a corner.

"Right, that's what I was going to-" said James.

Lilly cut him off again," Don't insult me Potter. I knew you couldn't be trusted to fulfill a head boys obligations. Anyways, three points from Ravenclaw, and three points from Gryffindor. Scott, I expect a higher respect for the rules from a prefect."

"I was just making sure Juliet had a safe return trip to her dorm." said Scott.

"Right, I'm sure that's all you two were up to," said Lily, after taking in Scott and Juliet 's rumpled clothes and flushed faces.

"And Scott, I do believe that Ravenclaw tower is that way." said Lily, gesturing to the hallway behind her. Scott pressed a chaste kiss on Juliet s temple, squeezed her hand, and began the walk to his dorm.

"Potter, I'll finish rounds by myself, please escort Baker to Gryffindor." said Lily diplomatically, and walked away from James and Juliet.

After walking back to the Gryffindor common room, James and Juliet noted the group of second years by the fireplace. James walked to them and told them, with a no nonsense face,"It's curfew for thirds years and under, go to your dorms."

Juliet raised her eyebrows as the second years gathered their things and hustled to their dorms in record time.

"So that's why Dumbledore made you head boy. Last year Scott told me that it took Leo forever to get the underclassmen to listen to him. Now look at you on day two of the job." said Juliet.

James sat on the couch and told Juliet,"I thought you were re-thinking you're situation with Scott. Unless jumping the guy is your version of a breakup. If that's the case, remind me to set you up with Si-"

"I may have rethought some things. Me and Scott have been together for four years now, it's expected that our relationship would have lost some of it's intensity. I'm comfortable with him." responded Juliet.

" Right, and that's why you jumped me last-" once again, James wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Shut the hell up." Juliet hissed at James, and glanced around the common room to make sure no one heard what he said. Satisfied that the three fourth year students who began to pack their belongings could not have possibly overheard James from the corner of the common room, Juliet relaxed her tense shoulders and took a seat on the oversized arm chair next to the couch.

"I was in in a bad state of mind. You promised that you would not speak of that particular occurrence again." said Juliet, feeling her face turn red as she recalled what James was talking about.

"I'm sorry, but what you did is not what a girlfriend who loves her boyfriend acts like. Don't make a commitment to Scott if you still feel any of the things you told me back in May." warned James.

He then stood up, but before he went to his dorm he gave Juliet a one armed hug around her shoulders to let her know that he meant well.

Once he was out of eye sight, she grabbed her book and decided to study up on potion ingredients in an attempt to calm her thoughts.

"You have a secret relationship with James Potter?" questioned a rather loud female voice from the staircase that led to the girl's dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you guys think so far?**

**I apologize for my awkward writing and any grammar mistakes. Don't be shy about reviewing. If you like the story so far, that'd be nice to know. If you think it's terrible, please tell me why.**

**HPNDOPDWoo: Thank you for being a know it all. That was an embarrassing mistake on my part, and it probably would have taken longer for me to notice if you hadn't brought it up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3: What is my life?

That Baker Girl

Chapter 3: What is my life?

"Admirer as I think I am

Of stars that do not give a damn,

I cannot, now I see them, say

I missed one terribly all day."

-The More Loving One, W.H. Auden

_January 14, 1974_

_Dear Diary,_

_Around noon yesterday Olivia called me a slag, and told me the only reason Scott was with me instead of Lilly was because of my chest, and because I was "easy". I know what she was insinuating, and I had developed in certain places earlier than the rest of my roommates. But me and Scott hadn't done anything more than the occasional kiss._

_Lily's finally talking to me now. She doesn't exactly share kind words with me, although her attitude towards me is positively sweet in comparison to the way she treats Potter._

_I lied to Scott last week when I told him I was with some friends at the library. We spent so much time together after we became an "official" couple. I didn't really think much of it until I over heard him telling his friends that he didn't think I had any friends other than Lilly. Which wasn't true, I had some other friends. They were in different houses. However, most of the Gryffindor girls in my year took Lily's side of our argument._

_And then there's Nora. I remember sitting with Nora and Scott during first year, in the train on our way to Hogwarts. She was on the tall side, she had dark feature's but a pale complexion. Before Scott came into the compartment I tried to talk to her. She answered my questions polity, but I could tell that she wasn't in the mood for conversation. Then Scott walked in._

_So, since I got back to school I've been going to the library, leaving Scott with the impression that I was with friends. Anyway, it's not exactly a lie anymore. Nora began sitting with me, at first out of necessity since a lot of the tables were filled with upperclassmen. Now it happens without question that we meet in library once classes are finished. Our conversations so far are of the weather variety, but I think I'm on my way to making a new friend _

_-J. Baker_

* * *

><p><em>"You have a secret relationship with James Potter?" questioned a rather loud female voice from the staircase that led to the girl's dorms.<em>

'Crap', thought Juliet, who conveniently forgot that she blew off Nora off after dinner, while Nora was expecting to be told about Juliets relationship problems.

"Nora, I'm not sure what you saw, and I'm fairly certain that it wasn't what it looked like." said Juliet.

"Bullshit. So that's what you were hiding from me and Scott. You're having an affair with James Potter." Said Nora, walking over to the couch where Juliet was sitting.

"An affair! Well first of all, I'm not exactly married. And you mistook the situation, just let me explain." pleaded Juliet, trying to calm Nora.

Before Juliet could finish talking, Lilly entered the common room. Lilly glanced at where Nora and Juliet were at by the fire place, and continued walking without a word to the dorms.

After letting out a breath once Lilly left the common room, Juliet rose from her seat on the couch and sat on the rug next to the fire place. She gestured for Nora to sit beside her, all the while gathering her thoughts for what she wanted to say. Juliet remembered how devastated Nora had been during fifth year when Micheal Menchie had cheated on her with some girl from Hufflepuff. She reasoned that that particular experience explained why Nora sounded so cross with her. Scott and Nora weren't exactly close, Juliet was the only person they had in common. Although, since fifth year, Nora was prepared to defend anyone who had been cheated by their boyfriend or girlfriend.

Once both girls were sat by the fireplace, Juliet began speaking in a hushed tone,

"I promise you, I am not in any clandestine relationship with James Potter. In any case though, he is my friend. Lately, I've been going through a rough time. Part of the reason for that is because of Scott. I've been entertaining the thought of breaking up with him."

"You've been 'entertaining' the thought. You either do or don't want to break up with him. And since when did James Potter become your confidant?" questioned Nora in an angry tone.

"I did something stupid last year, and James promised he wouldn't tell anyone what happened. That's all I'm going to say about that. Since that incident, I figured that he couldn't think any less of me, and he was the only person I felt comfortable with to talk about this stuff. And now I'm telling you, if you still want to listen." concluded Juliet.

Looking resigned, Nora nodded at Juliet to continue talking.

"I love Scott, really I do. I can't honestly say that I'm in love with him. For awhile, I didn't think there was a difference between the two emotions, but there is a very significant contrast. During sixth year, in potions class, Carla Stevens was talking to me about how in love she was with her muggle boyfriend. About how she was considering dropping out of Hogwarts to be with him. I thought she sounded ridiculous, and I told her so to. She looked at me like I was the stupid one, and said that Scott and I have been together for so long, it's no wonder that our relationship didn't have any passion anymore." Juliet paused for a minute, trying to figure out how to explain what occurred next.

"Normally I wouldn't trust Stevens to give valid life advice, but I couldn't get what she said out of my head. Me and Scott were in a bit of a slump at that point in the year. It was a week or so after he refused to... you know." said Juliet.

Nora knew what Juliet was referencing, since she was the one who comforted a drunk Juliet and held her hair while she puked and cried in the bathroom. Hogwarts had hosted a Yule ball during their sixth year, and after the festivities were over, Juliet planned to seduce Scott. She figured that they loved each other, they had been together for a decent amount of time, and that it was time to take their relationship to the next level.

Juliet had led Scott back to his dorm, which was empty since the rest of his mates were at an after party. At first they were just snogging on his bed, but when Juliet started tugging down his pants, Scott grabbed her hands and told her to stop. Scott explained that he wasn't ready, and that he just wanted to be with her. However, Scott's refusal left Juliet feeling humiliated. She walked angrily out of Ravenclaw tower, but not before insinuating to Scott that there were plenty of men who would be happy to be with happy to be with her. An already tipsy Juliet proceeded to get even more smashed, and she ended up spending the night with Nora in the bathroom.

"I remember that night. But you and Scott worked things out after. What happened to change that?" asked Nora.

"Well Scott didn't want to have sex with me. Then I have Carla Stevens of all people telling me that my relationship isn't what it used to be. I wouldn't have taken what she said to heart if there wasn't some sort of truth to what she said. The truth is that I'm only seventeen, and I have a boyfriend who's planning his life around me. I know I'm being selfish, but I want to snog more guys, travel once I'm done with Hogwarts. And when I picture my future, I don't see Scott there."

Nora sighed, and told Juliet "You're not being selfish, you're being honest. I guess the only question that's left is, why haven't you broken up with Scott yet?"

'I literally spent all summer building up the courage to tell him I don't want to be together, and then I saw him at the train station. The nostalgia came flooding back to me. Not enough to make me rethink completely my decision to break up. The thing is, Scott knows me really well. I'm comfortable with him, and everything between us is so familiar." said Juliet.

"Comfort isn't a good enough reason to stay with Scott if you really think your relationship has run it's course. It isn't fair to you, and it certainly isn't fair to him. I know you Juliet, you can only pretend for so long before what you really feel starts to catch up up with you." reasoned Nora.

* * *

><p>"Scott we need to talk." said Juliet, using such cliché, but effective words.<p>

It was the day after her talk with Nora, her apparent voice of reason. Juliet barely got any sleep the night before, and nerves were the only thing that kept her from napping in class.

"Sure Juls, what do want to talk about?" Scott asked as they walked through the halls.

Classes were finished for the day, and Juliet figured now was a time as good as any for a break up.

"Do you mind if we go outside?" asked Juliet. Scott agreed with her motion, and walked with her to the tree by the lake.

As they walked, she couldn't help but notice it was a really beautiful day, with a nice breeze to complement the fall afternoon. Quite a few people were spending their free time outside the castle, enjoying what was left of the warmth from summer. As per usual, most of the first years stuck to the castle, exploring it and trying to gather their bearings.

Once her and Scott were settled by the tree, after Juliet insisted that they both sit down, that Scott finally noticed her somber mood.

"Juliet is everything okay?" asked Scott

"Scott, our relationship isn't the same as it used to be. Even you noticed it when we got back to school, and I wasn't completely honest with you when you confronted me. The truth is, I think we should break up." A part of Juliet couldn't help but feel relieved now that the truth was in the open.

Scott didn't react badly to her statement. Instead of facing her like he had been a minute ago, he angled his body to face the lake, all the while keeping his expression neutral.

"May I ask why?" said Scott offhandedly, as if he were asking what they were having for dinner.

"Of course you can. I just don't think that we make sense together anymore."

Silence ensued after Juliet's rather lame explanation, and after a couple of seconds, she couldn't help but want the explain herself even further.

"It's just that we got together at such a young age, we've only ever been with each other.." Juliet trailed off, struggling to find words to make things better.

Scott flashed a cynical smile, an expression she wasn't used to seeing on him.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to see other people." said Scott dryly, not bothering to phrase the sentence as a question.

"I really am sorry for blindsiding you with this. Is just that you were thinking so far ahead, it wasn't fair of me to stay with you, especially with the thoughts going through my head." said Juliet.

"Juliet, it's okay. It doesn't make sense for us to stay together if you aren't happy. Obviously, this is something that's been bothering you for a long time. It's not exactly like you're breaking up with me on a whim. I'm willing to keep our separation amicable if you are." said Scott, breaking his neutral expression with a slight, but genuine, smile.

"Right, okay." said Juliet, unsettled. She hadn't pegged Scott as the confrontational type, but he was taking their break up a little to well.

"Do you mind if I start heading back to the castle, or did you want to walk back to together?" said Scott, standing up.

"No, you go ahead. I'm going to stay here for a bit. Umm, Scott, we're still friends right?" said Juliet. She didn't want to pour salt on a fresh wound, but Scott was her friend before he was her boyfriend, and she had to know.

"Of course." said Scott softly, and began his way back to to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Stop staring at him, it's getting creepy." said Nora.<p>

It was Friday, and two weeks after Juliet broke up with Scott. She couldn't help but feel insulted at how well Scott had taken to the break up.

"Look at that little slut. She's practically sitting in his lap, and he's not doing anything to deter her." said Juliet.

Everyone in the great hall was finishing their dinner, and moving on to dessert. Juliet kept glancing at Scott's table. She always knew he was catch, and the girls in Ravenclaw didn't waste anytime moving in on him. They were only too eager to comfort him once news of the breakup passed around.

"Horny bitch." muttered Juliet when she saw the fourth year place a hand on Scott's chest.

"Okay, that's it. Start walking to the dorms, I'll meet you there." said Nora.

Juliet protested, but was on her way after Nora stared her down. Juliet was in her dorm for a couple of minutes when Nora walked in, carrying the dessert that was served downstairs in napkins.

"With the way you're acting, I figure a sugar high might calm you down." explained Nora, and sitting herself down beside Juliet, who was lying down on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"You know, you're the one who broke up with Scott. No one can blame you for feeling upset, but you've got to get your emotions in check." said Nora.

"I know. It's just that he's moving on so fast. He flirting with all the eligible girls in Ravenclaw." said Juliet.

"Scott's always been nice to people, and he does have the right do flirt if he chooses."

"The most contact I've had with him is the occasional wave when we pass each other in the halls."

"It makes sense that he would need some space after the breakup. It's only been two weeks."

"He's given no hint that not being together anymore upsets him. He's talking to more people, he's laughing. I said that I wanted to experience new things, but maybe I was the one holding him back."

"I know you can't help it sometimes, but don't be stupid. Of course he's not going to let on on how upset he is about the breakup, especially to his ex-girlfriend of all people. I know you want to be friends with him, but he needs time to heal. And that thing you said about holding him back is bullshit, and I shouldn't have to explain why." said Nora.

Juliet sighed, Nora wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know. Juliet didn't regret breaking up with Scott, in the long run she knew it was for the best. She was so used to Scott telling her everything, and now she had no idea what he was thinking. She did know him well to guess that the reason he was keeping his distance was to give them both some space.

* * *

><p>"Morning Baker." said James, who was lying on the couch in the common room. It was Saturday morning, and Juliets' version of sleeping in was sneaking down to the common room at five in the morning to draw.<p>

"Long time no see James. Are you waking up or going to bed?" said Juliet.

"Going to bed. I spent my Friday night finishing up the my share of the head work, it's been a struggle since I spent most of my free time yesterday arguing with the Hufflepuff Quiddich captain over who gets to reserve time for practice first." explained James.

Juliet sat on the floor and placed her sketching supplies on the coffee table. "What happened to trying to get on Lilly's good side."

"Not that you've been any help, but I've come to the conclusion that I have to settle things with Evan's on my own."

"How mature of you."

"I'm growing up. So how is it being single for the first time since you were thirteen?"

"Disorienting. I know I'm the one who broke up with him, but I feel possessive over Scott. I wasn't this jealous of him interacting other girls when we were together."

"Because back then you know he wouldn't do anything about it, and now he can. I saw you last night stabbing your potatoes during dinner. Has anyone ever told you that you might have some anger issues."

"I was provoked." said Juliet.

"I say let go and give the situation some time Baker. You'll be fine." said James.

"Thanks for the words of wisdom James," said Juliet dryly."Really though, what's the situation with Lilly. Inquiring minds want to know."

"As it turns out, you were right. I think Lilly likes me. Last weekend I explained to her that I was Captain of the Quiddich team, and that trying to do right by team, and doing the majority of the heads work, not to mention homework from my actual classes, was taking a toll on me. I thought she was going to yell at me, but she said that she understood and she would be happy to pick up some of the slack." said James.

"While that is progress, I don't get how you came to the conclusion that Lilly likes you. Beginning to respect you, maybe."

"You weren't there. We also agreed to start addressing each other by our first names. There was something in the air, despite everything that's happened between me and her. There's an attraction there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you've made it this far, thanks for reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss Off

That Baker Girl

Chapter 4:

"I hope you know this will go down on your permanent record

Oh yeah, well don't get so distressed

Did I happen to mention that I'm impressed"

-Kiss Off, Violent Femmes

* * *

><p><em>May 12, 1974<em>

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm almost finished with my third year at Hogwarts. My ancient runes class is probably the best class I've had this year. Professor Morgenstern advised me to begin Arithmetic next year, she says that the subjects compliment each other. I'm thinking about it,_

_Nora has become one of my closest friends. She's a bit on the quiet side, and at first it was hard to hold a conversation with her. Now finding something to talk about isn't too much trouble for either of us. _

_Me and Scott had our first fight yesterday. I spent a lot of time studying for my finals, and while I was studying for ancient runes, Scott decided to let me know that he was cross with me._

_He said that we hadn't been spending too much time together lately, and that he didn't feel like he had a girlfriend. He found it ironic that he was the Ravenclaw, yet I was the one who spent more time studying. I don't know why he was so bothered, I had classes to worry about and I wanted to do good. Scott picks up our lessons faster than I do, it takes me more time to understand them and he doesn't get that. I cut him off mid sentence while he reprimanding me. Scott doesn't yell, he uses his indoor voice no matter how he feels. Honestly, he sounds more like my parents than my boyfriend when we're arguing. I found his monologue to be very patronizing. I interrupted him and asked him continue at a later time since I was busy. He walked away silently fuming. I was a bit embarrassed, since this whole confrontation took place in the library, during the time of year when it was packed since everyone was studying for their tests. After a talk with Nora, I guess I can agree that I was partly insensitive to Scott's feelings, but it's doubtful that I'm going to be the first to say sorry._

_-J. Baker_

* * *

><p>During the first Saturday of October, the first game of the quidditch season took place. It was Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff, and both houses were cheering loudly for their respective team. Juliet sat with Nora in the stands, and both girls were surveying the chaos unfolding around them. The game had been going on three hours with Hufflepuff in the lead. The only chance Gryffndor had for winning was to catch the Snitch.<p>

"I reckon we're going to win. No way Potter's going to tolerate losing to Hufflepuff." said George Hopkins, who was seated in the row in front of Juliet.

"Me too. James has been getting up a the crack of dawn all week, and making sure the rest of the Gryffindor team was as well. If his practice sessions weren't proved to be effective, the team would have revolted." said Remus Lupin, who sat beside George.

"Myers swings a bludger at Potter, he's about to be- and Black hits the bludger away from Potter giving Potter the chance to pass the quaffle to the lovely Miss Jones who makes the score." announced Richard Perkins, the commentator for this game.

"Why the bloody hell is this game so dangerous? Myers could have knocked James off his broom!" exclaimed Lily, who was seated in front of Remus.

Juliet, who over heard Lily's comment, raised an eyebrow. She wondered why Lily was suddenly concerned for James safety.

"Collins and Wiggens have both spotted the Snitch. They're both racing, Wiggins grabs the Snitch, GRYFFINDOR WINS THE GAME!" said the commentator.

Students from the Gryffindor stand migrated to the field, where most of the team has landed. Third- year Tommy Wiggens was flying victory laps around the pitch, along with Sirius Black.

Gryffindors victory at the pitch was followed by an after party in the common room.

"Hey Juliet, did you see me catch the Snitch." asked Tommy Wiggen, who had become a bit infatuated with Juliet after she helped him with his Potions essay.

Juliet smiled at the third-year,"I'm pretty sure everyone saw you catch it Tommy. Excuse me, I need to go catch up with Nora."

Juliet walked her way through the crowded common room. She observed Sirius Black and Remus Lupin standing by the entrance talking to a worried looking Lily Evans. Juliet pondered for a second about James absence, and wondered what Lily could possibly talking to Sirius about that didn't involve shouting.

"It's too bad Wiggens is only a third-year, you guys would make a cute couple." teased Nora after Juliet sat beside her on the couch.

Juliet rolled her eyes, and glanced back at Tommy. He was her height at the moment, but that would change soon enough. He had blond her and friendly brown eyes.

"He is cute, it's a shame he's too young." said Juliet.

Suddenly, everyone in the common paused their conversations due to a very loud wolf whistle, which appeared to be given by Sirius Black. When everyone turned their head to see what the commotion was about, almost everyone gaped at the sight of Lily Evans snogging a surprised looking James Potter.

The upperclassmen, and students who were aware of James and Lily's history, erupted into cheers.

"It's about time" and "Whoo! Go Lily" was heard among the crowd.

"It's looks like the couple wants a little privacy." said Sirius Black, after Lily stopped kissing James. She grabbed a dazed looking James Potter's hand, and led him out the common room.

* * *

><p>It was Sunday, and despite having a little less than three hours of sleep, Juliet still managed to make it down to the common room while most of the castle was still asleep. She had been in the common room for only half an hour when the most unexpected company decided to join her.<p>

"Can we talk?" asked Lily, who was still in her pajamas.

"Sure." said Juliet, who sat on the arm chair. Lily took a seat on the couch from across her.

Despite the fact it was Lily who wanted to start a conversation, she stayed silent, and looked unsure of what to say. Hoping to move things on a bit, Juliet spoke first.

"So, that was quite the performance last night Evans." said Juliet.

Lily blushed, but managed to keep her expression neutral.

"Last night is partly why I wanted to talk to you. Me and James have decided to – well we're together now. And he told me that you were one of his friends, but the way he told me.. I gathered that there's a bit more to it than what he said." said Lilly.

"There really isn't." responded Juliet.

"Please, I know you're the last person I should be turning to for help. It's just that it's James, and I want him, but I don't want to like another guy and have it turn out that he likes you instead. James said that there's nothing to worry about, and he can't go into details because of a promise he made. So I decided to come to the source." said Lily determinedly, making eye contact with Juliet, who did her best to look unperturbed.

"First of all Lily, I want it to let be known that I don't owe you any favors. But James has been a good friend of mine, and I owe him one. I guess my friendship with James goes back to Scott." Juliet paused, trying to figure out how to word carefully what she was about to say.

"I'm sure word of our breakup has gotten back to you. Anyway, my relationship issue's with Scott manifested during sixth year. James and I were more of acquaintances back then. After a fight with Scott I vented to James, who also had had a bad day. We got a hold of some firewhisky, and got smashed, me more so that him. Me and James began snogging, and to this day I'm honestly not sure who kissed who first. Before the situation could progress, James put a stop to it." Juliet decided to stop talking there, and let Lily react to the information she had just been given.

To her surprise, Lily didn't look to bothered. "That's it. You shared a snog with James. The way you two talk around what happened, I was expecting something much worse." said Lily, adopting a slightly relieved expression.

"I was still in a relationship with Scott when it happened, and I felt terrible. And in my state of mind, I was willing to take things with James much further. Not that I like him in that sort of way or anything, it was just my stupid way at getting back Scott because of something that happened."

"And it was James who put a stop to things." said Lily thoughtfully.

"Yea, he knew I was doing what I did for the wrong reasons. Either way, it was a cheap snog on both our parts and it meant nothing. You picked a good guy Lily. It took you both long enough to there though." said Juliet. Looking back on the situation, it really did not bode well for her ego that she had been turned down by two guys.

"I really did." said Lily, sounding as if she was speaking to herself," I'm sorry for confronting you. It's just that I like James a lot, and I wanted to make sure I wasn't wasting my time with him."

"No worries Lily, I think I can relate to where you're coming from." said Juliet, wanting to mend her relationship with Lily. She didn't think they would ever be as closed as they used to be, but the least they both could do was finish their final year at Hogwarts on good terms.

* * *

><p>The following Monday morning Juliet and Nora were in the library after their classes. They sat at a table surrounded by book shelves, and both girl were studying intensely.<p>

Nora looked up from her transfiguration book and told Juliet," I don't get how you can find charms to be difficult, and somehow you manage to study and excel at Alchemy."

Juliet shrugged at Nora's comment and continued studying. The truth was, she had read the same passage nine times already, and only now it was beginning to make sense to her.

Alchemy was an elective Juliet was persuaded to take by her Study of Ancient Runes professor at the end of her fifth year. Professor Morgenstern picked twelve students from her class and managed to convince them to study alchemy. The class would only be available to them if the demand was stated. Twelve students was the minimum amount of students needed for the headmaster to put the class in place. Juliet did her research on the subject, curious why alchemy hadn't been studied at Hogwarts since 1943. When she asked Profesor Morgentstern, her professor told her that the one student who had taken alchemy that year used his knowledge for dark purposes. The professor said she wasn't allowed to give any more details, not that that stopped Juliet from asking questions.

Then at the end of her sixth year, four of the twelve original students dropped out of the class, claiming that it was too much pressure for a subject they weren't all that interested in. Frankly, Juliet was considering dropping the subject herself. But at the end of her sixth year, she was contacted by an Unspeakable from the Department of Mysteries, who insisted that Juliet continued to take the subject her seventh year. If she did, and accomplished the subject with an outstanding grade, there would be a guaranteed job waiting for her in their department.

And so Juliet continued to pursue the arduous subject of that was Alchemy, partly because of the job security, although her predominant reason was because of her intrigue about the Department of Mysteries.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a take a quick nap before dinner. I've got a long night ahead of me if I want to do well on our Transfiguration test tomorrow." said Nora.

"Alright, I'll meet you at dinner." responded Juliet.

She continued to read for another half hour, and went to go find _Pythagorean: A Mystical Philosophy, _which was a companion book for her textbook. Juliet found the last copy of the book she needed at the back of the library, two shelves away from the restricted section.

"What a coincidence Baker, I need that book to." claimed a throaty voice behind her. Juliet whirled around, already knowing who it was that was speaking to her.

Eleanor Green, who was in the Slytherin house, and fellow Alchemist student, stood at the end of the aisle of books. At her height of five feet and seven inches, she easily towered over Juliets five foot stature, had straight blond hair that reached her shoulders, and ice blue that were currently narrowed on Juliet.

"Sorry, Green. I reached the book first, I'll be through with it Saturday, if you're still interested then." offered Juliet. Admittedly, she was being a bit catty. Both girls knew full well they had a test on Friday.

"Hand it over Baker, I need to pass this test."

"So do I. Just ask Anthony for his copy." Anthony Smoak was one of the more tolerable Slytherins in Juliet's opinion, and an overachiever who was likely to have the material needed for the test memorized by now.

Eleanor attempted to block Juliet's path back to her table. Juliet managed to side step her, but not before intentionally bumping shoulders with Eleanor. With her back towards the blond Slytherin, Juliet wasn't able to take into account the truly hateful glare Eleanor was sending her way.

* * *

><p>"Why did Miss Eleanor Green want your book ever so badly?" questioned Nora superciliously, after Juliet shared her tell about what happened after she left the library.<p>

Both girls were in the dining hall, and conversing while they ate dinner. Nora's pixie cut styled hair was disheveled from her nap earlier.

"Last Monday, Morganstern announced that the Department of Mysteries only had four available openings in their department." said Juliet.

"So the guaranteed job you would have after Hogwarts was a lie."

"I'm one of the top students in the class, and Morgentern told me that as long I stayed ahead, one of the spots was definitely mine."

"Aren't there eight people in your class?"

"And unfortunately, all of them are extremely capable. However, I am one the few to make use of Morgentern's office hours."

"Why is that? And how is it a good thing?" inquired Nora, covering her mouth with her hand while she spoke to hide her not yet swallowed food.

"During her office hours, I ask her to elaborate on what she taught us in class. I'm the only Gryffindor in that class. There's also three Slytherins, and four Ravenclaws. Not that they don't take part in plenty of schmoozing themselves, but only Pandora Heart joins me for the Q and A sessions with the professor."

"Pandora Heart? Isn't she engaged to the that quack, Loveknot?"

"Lovegood, and yeah. When I complemented her engagement ring, she shared that he proposed to her after his graduation," said Juliet.

"She really is a brilliant witch. I honestly don't know what she sees in her fiance, she could do so much better." stated Nora.

Juliet hummed in agreement as she finished her meal. What she didn't share with Nora was that she thought Pandora and Lovegood really did seem sweet together, even if their engagement seemed a bit premature.

* * *

><p>Juliet was laying on her bed in the dorm. Nora informed her that she was going back to the library to meet Lucas Newton, a Hufflepuff who was Nora's transfiguration tutor. Juliet teased Nora that Lucas was working up the nerve to ask her to Hogsmead, but Nora insisted that they were both friends.<p>

Juliet decided to finally get around to read the Daily Prophet, and as always the newspaper managed to break her out of her Hogwarts bubble with it's details about the war that's been going on for the past few years.

Her eyes skimmed the front page article:

_**The Dark Lord Build Up His Forces**_

_**Written by: Tony Andrews**_

_**You-know-who has recruited the long ago persecuted giants for his evil cause. Many giants have been spotted leaving their homes in the mountains in organized patterns. Eventually it was found out that the giants have terrorized a small city of muggles who live below the mountains. This situation resulted in seven deaths and over twenty casualties. Aurors have evacuated the muggles and set them up in a safer, more secure area. The aurors have also erased the memories of the muggles who made it out of the horrendous situation alive. The Giants retreated to an unknown location. Aurors at this time have refused to comment on the situation.**_

Juliet decided that was enough bad news for the evening, and refused to finish reading the article. In the back of her head she was counting down the few months she had until she and every other seventh year had to leave the safety of Hogwarts.

Part of the reason Juliet was determine to get a job in the Department of Mysteries was due to the fact that there had been very few job openings for muggleborns since the war started a couple years ago. It wasn't enough that some people already had a prejudice against muggleborns, despite how capable the witch and or wizard may be, and pretty much no one wanted to employ someone with a target on their back.

Juliet was taken out of thoughts when Alice and Lily entered the dorm.

"Evening Juliet" said Lily.

"Hi Lily." responded Juliet.

Since their talk in the common room, Juliet and Lily came to an understanding. They were on more friendly terms, but not technically friends. There was a bit of an awkward pause while Alice looked back and forth between Lily and Juliet. She then proceeded to go lay on her bed while Lily went to sit on hers.

"I take it that you've read the prophet. Scary isn't it." commented Lily, who began gathering her hair to put into a ponytail.

"Yeah it is." said Juliet.

She wondered what Lily was planning to do after Hogwarts, but decided to save that question for another time, when their truce with each other wasn't still new.

"Well, I'm going to go do rounds with James." Said Lily, causing Alice to snort. Lily shot her a playful glare, and walked back downstairs.

Juliet decided to spend her evening sketching and studying ancient runes from her textbook.

The week flew by for Juliet, and before she knew it, it was Friday. After lunch that day, she started to make her way to Professor Morgentern's classroom. On her way there, she noticed Scott up ahead. _That's odd, _she thought herself, since as far as she knew he didn't have a class on this side of the castle. The situation made sense when she noticed Scott kissing the cheek of Lucy Clark, a Hufflepuff in her sixth year.

Juliet quickly walked into her classroom before Scott could see her in return, and sat at her desk.

"Hey Baker, no hard feelings for not lending me the book. Please excuse my behavior." said Eleanor Green kindly, while placing a hand on Juliet's shoulder.

"Huh?" said Juliet, having already forgotten her mishap with Eleanor that happened earlier that week.

Recovering quickly, Juliet said "Alright, good to know." while looking at Eleanor's hand on he shoulder.

Eleanor walked back to her seat when Professor Morgenstern rose from her desk to distribute the test.

Juliet leaned back into her seat and stared at the wall, still thinking about Scott and Lucy.

She was taken out of her thoughts by the professor.

"Miss Baker, hand me the paper on you're desk." stated a stern looking Professor Morgenstern.

Confused, Juliet did as she was told, and handed over a red paper from her previously spotless desk.

"Miss Baker, I don't know how you found the answer key to the test. Since I can't be sure that no one else hasn't cheated, this test will be terminated, for everyone. Student's, pack your belongings. You now have a free period. Miss Baker, go have a seat in my office." said Professor Morgenstern.

Staying silent, Juliet did as she was told. Eleanor Green gave her the most sinister of smiles when Juliet walked passed her desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Harry Potter, and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Very Dear Acquaintance

That Baker Girl

**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Also, there is some profanity in this chapter. Nothing most of you haven't already read before (I think?), but I'm just giving you guys a heads up. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Very Dear Acquaintance<p>

"Do you ever get that strange feeling of vuja de? Not deja vu; vuja de. It's the distinct sense that, somehow, something just happened that's never happened before. Nothing seems familiar. And then suddenly the feeling is gone. Vuja de."

- George Carlin, _Funny Times_, December 2001

_September 14, 1974_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's the third week of my fourth year a Hogwarts and I have been admitted to the hospital wing for a fever. Ir's the first time I've had to spend the night in the hospital wing, and it's all because of a fever, a very simple and common disease. Slughorn thought the reason for my fever might me because of the Magnesium Potion we had to make today in class. It's a rather stupid simple potion. The "probable cause" of the fever could be due to exposure of Lolabug venom, which I accidentally inhaled when I grabbed an uncapped vile. Scott visited me, but he could only stay for half an hour since. Nora also came by, and brought my and whatnot. This includes my diary. _

_Nothing particularly interesting has happened this year. I think Nora fancies Luis Chang, a seventh year who's tutoring her transfiguration class. I can tell, since every time she spots him when we walk in the halls, she suddenly looks like she doesn't know where to put her eyes, and stares straight ahead like a machine._

_-J. Baker_

* * *

><p>"Miss Baker, I have known you for the majority of you're Hogwarts career. You're a bright student with much potential. That being said, what on earth could have caused you to cheat on one of my test?"questioned a disconcerted Professor Morgenstern.<p>

Juliet looked down, wanting to avoid the Professors eyes. It would have been better if Morgenstern had sounded more mad, but no, she was disappointed.

Juliet had always had a great admiration for Professor Morgenstern. During class, the professor was always sharing tales from her past, the adventures she had. Admittedly some students thought she was a bit off and forgetful, but she was by far Juliets favorite teacher. Professor Morgenstern was pushing sixty, and was as tall as Juliet. Her hair was a dark gray, and her elegantly aged face had hazel eyes. Despite her age, it was easy to tell that Professor Morgenstern had once been very beautiful, a fact proven by the pictures on her bookshelves.

Juliet and the Professor were both in her office located at the back of the classroom. It was a cheerful, brightly lit, airy room. It was filled with books and relics from the professors past. The young student remembered telling Nora how she wanted to be like Morgenstern when she grew up. The professor was the kind of adult Juliet wanted to model herself after.

Professor Morganstern didn't give Juliet enough time to answer her previous question.

"I know the class was put under pressure when I announced that there were limited job opportunities in the Department of Mysteries, but that does not excuse your behavior. Miss Baker, please explain yourself." said the Professor.

Juliet finally met Morgenstern's eyes for a couple of seconds, the looked away again when she spoke her piece.

"Professor, I did not take the test answers. They were put on my desk when I wasn't looking. The answers were in plain sight, that alone should seem off." said Juliet, hoping that her flimsy explanation would keep her out of trouble.

"And who do you think would put you in that situation." said Morgenstern, her expression not giving away if she believed Juliet or not.

"I have a theory, but I don't think giving you the name of who set me up would help any. Please, Professor Morgenstern, I promise that I did not intend to cheat on your test." Juliet knew her plea was in vain when she saw the professors somber face.

"Miss Baker, you're explanation is not sufficient proof that you did not attempt to cheat. Normally, with any other student who would try to cheat in my class, they would not be able to take the test and would receive a bad grade. However, during the detention you will attend tomorrow, I will allow you take another version of the test. At six in the morning you will report to my classroom to take the exam. You will find it in you're favor to not share this information with anyone." said Morgenstern.

"Thank you so much Professor, I don't know how to-"

"I'm not finished. Due to nature of this incident, it is expected that I will assign you to a punishment that will fit the crime. Tomorrow, after breakfast you will not to be allowed to attend the Hogsmead trip. Instead, you will spend the majority of your Saturday in the Trophy Room. You will report there after breakfast, and you will have to clean trophy's without the assistance of magic. Filch will be there to take attendance." the professor paused and seemed to study Juliet for any complaints.

Juliet nodded at what the professor was saying, feeling a bit like bobble head.

"That is all. You are dismissed." said the professor.

At seven am the next morning, Juliet was finished with her alchemy exam. While the previous test would have questions and a simple answer, the test Juliet received from Professor Morgenstern on Saturday was prompts and essay styled answers.

After she was done with her test, Juliet took the opportunity to eat with Nora before detention.

"Well at least you won't be missing me a Hogsmead." said Juliet.

"Shut up."replied Nora.

Juliet had already given Nora the details of why she had detention on Friday, and Nora was indignant on her behalf. Then Nora shared her own news.

"Do you think Lucas Newton actually likes me, I mean, I was the one who asked him out." said Nora, swirling her spoon in her oatmeal.

"He said yes, didn't he?"

"Right. Okay. I'm going to go start getting ready." replied Nora, rising from the table.

"Okay, and make the date interesting, remember, I'm living vicariously through you."said Juliet, almost finished with her own food.

Once she was done, she had a good half hour left before she had to report to Filch. After strolling around the castle for a bit, she stopped by the restroom. Juliet studied herself in the mirror while washing her hands. Her hair was in a braid, and there were circles under her eyes do to lack of sleep.

Finally, Juliet entered the trophy room.

"Miss Baker?" asked Filch gruffly.

"That's me." she answered.

"The cleaning supplies is in the corner by that shelf." Filch said, pointing to the right corner of the room.

The trophy shelves were set up like a maze, Juliet walked through the twists and turns until she found herself in the right corner of the room, where she found the cleaning solution and white cloth towels.

When she bent down to grab some supplies, Mrs. Norris, Filches tabby cat , shot off running from behind a trophy case and caused Juliet to flinch back. _Dumb cat_, she thought to herself. So far she was the only one at detention.

"Black, actually showing up to detention I see." Filch sneered at Sirius Black, who had just walked through the entrance.

"You know me, just doing my Samaritan duties." said Black cavalierly.

"With hellions like you at this school, I can't believe that headmaster hasn't agreed to my recommendation of bringing out the chains for punishment."said Filch, his eyes narrowed.

"Sounds kinky." smiled Black.

"Go get the supplies and get started." said Filch, walking to the far end of the room where there was a desk.

Juliet noticed Black beginning to walk in her direction, and without thinking about it, Juliet grabbed some extra supplies and met Black half way. She handed him a spray bottle and some towels, while he looked her over, as if appraising her. Juliet held back a blush as she stared back, she had never been in such close proximity to Black. She couldn't help but notice he was rather attractive, and the plain black shirt and jeans ensemble he was wearing was helping him out plenty.

"I'm Juliet Baker."said Juliet, considering the fact that despite being being in the same classes for almost seven years, she and Sirius Black had never been properly introduced.

"And I think you know my name already." smirked Black, who continued walking past her, and settled at a trophy case a couple feet away from where she was standing.

_Arrogant prick_, Juliet thought to herself.

"That I am." replied Black, without turning back to face her.

Juliet might have apologized to him if she hadn't so miffed, and decided that saying sorry would have been a waste of her breath.

She decided to walk to the other side of the room, not wanting to be around Black after their brief interaction.

Juliet thought back to when she first acknowledged that she thought Black was quite good looking. It was during fourth year, and she was in the hospital wing due to a severe fever from a potion class mishap. She was a hospital cot, reading and silently willing herself to recover faster. It was her and some bloke from Hufflepuff who were in the room at the time, and she was extremely bored.

Then James walked in the room, with Black in tow. James had an arm around him, and acting as a crutch for Black, who was limping.

Right away, Madame Noel, the head healer walked out of her office and helped direct the boys to a bed that was a couple cots away from Juliet and more closer to the entrance. She immediately began assessing Blacks leg, when James told her that wasn't the worse of Sirius's injuries. Black seemed to be unconscious at this point, so James grabbed some scissors from a near by desk, and cut off Blacks shirt. Juliet, who was looking in on the situation with eyelids mostly closed, stopped pretending to be asleep when Sirius top half was exposed. While his torso was rather impressive, she let out a gasp due the dried blood that was already clotting around the severe lacerations across his stomach.

Madame Noel nor James paid her any attention, and neither of them flinched away from the injuries. Madame Noel set to work, and insisted that James leave once Sirius was in a more stable condition. James gave vague but valid answers when asked about how Sirius acquired his injuries, and ended up sleeping in chair despite Noel's attempts to convince him to go back to his own room.

When Juliet woke up the next morning, she took the opportunity to study still sleeping Sirius Black. During the past year, he had begin gaining the attention from most of the females of their year. Since Juliet was still quite infatuated with Scott at the time, she didn't see what the fuss was and thought Sirius Black was about as cute as the next guy. Now that she had the opportunity to properly look at him, she had to admit to herself that he was more good looking than most. Despite the fact that he was most likely fourteen at the time, Sirius Black looked a year or two older than he was. Juliet guessed that Sirius was maybe a little shorter than tall and lanky Scott, who was attractive in a more boyish sort of way. Sirius Black had the whole tall, dark, and handsome schtick going on for him.

In the midst of her ogling, Sirius opened his gray eyes and stared right back at Juliet. Juliet looked away and returned to the book she had open in front of her, blushing since she was caught. She still felt his eyes on her for a couple of more seconds, and then his attention was on Madame Noel, who began informing him about his condition.

Juliet was drawn out of her memories when a clock nearby let out a church bell noise, signaling that an hour of detention had past. Since she was sitting on the floor as she polished the trophies, she didn't have a good view of the other occupants in this room. She came to the conclusion that she wasn't mad at Black, her feelings more along the lines of being taken aback.

The infuriating thing was that he wasn't wrong. She did know his name.

Suddenly, Juliet heard a cat hissing, and a dog barking. She stood up and saw an off looking, pure white dog chasing Mrs. Norris out of the room along with Filch following her, cursing the dog and calling out for Mrs. Norris.

"He seems to have a rather unnatural affection for that cat." said Black, who also stood up.

Unsure of how to respond to his statement, Juliet asked, "I wonder where the dog came from?"

"I transfigured it out of the rags we have to use to clean the trophies. I figured it would leave Filch occupied for a good long while, and give us the opportunity to finish off these trophies with magic."

Juliet raised an eyebrow as he walked to Filches desk, used some sort of wire to unlock a box that possessed their wands. He grabbed them, tossed Juliet her wand, which she barely caught, and set off to work. Juliet decided to follow his lead, and began using a cleaning spell the polish the trophies.

Sirius finished his half of the room and must have taken pity on Juliet, since he began helping her when he was done.

"Give me your wand. I need to put it back so Filch can't accuse us of using magic." Sirius explained patiently after seeing Juliets affronted look. Juliet did not like not having her wand, but she didn't want a repeat detention and gave it back.

While Sirius locked the wands back up, Juliet went to sit down by a trophy case that was against the wall. Sirius walked to where she was as at and sat a broom's length away from her, leaving her with plenty of personal space.

"You're Juliet Baker, a fellow Grryfindor and also a seventh year I believe. Up until a couple months ago, you were in a relationship with Scott Johnson. Quite a few people thought you guys would get hitched after Hogwarts, and you proved them wrong. Props to you for staying with him for so long I guess. I'm not exactly a monogamous type of guy myself."Sirius said all of this in a matter of fact sort of tone, and looked at Juliet expectantly.

Feeling that uncontrollable desire to keep up her end of the conversation, but a little pissed that he decided to talk to her when he felt like it, Juliet responded with,"What? Am I supposed to be flattered that Sirius Black took the time of day to remember my name and has an ear for gossip."

"Considering the fact that I'm not sure the girl who I spent last weekend with is named either Mary or Carrie, maybe. Also James has mentioned you enough times that eventually I started to pick the information up. For awhile, I thought he liked you instead of Evans."

Once again, he checked out Juliet. She felt her face flush do to his gaze.

Feeling a tad uncomfortable, Juliet responded harshly with," What are you looking at?"

For a second, a flicker a surprise crossed Sirius face, but it vanished quickly as he looked away.

Feeling self- conscious, Juliet started talking again before he could make a comment.

"Me and James are just friends. There was nothing going on between us. And it looks like his pining over Lily finally paid off."said Juliet, feeling a bit mad that her emotions were all over the place.

"I always thought Evans was a phase. They would test out being together for a few weeks, three months tops. You seem more his type anyway. You're a fit bird, and in detention so it's safe to assume that you're not a tight ass like Lily fucking Evans." said Sirius bitterly.

This time Juliet took a peak at him, as usual he sat like he didn't have care, unless one noticed his eyes. Juliet noted that his eyes seemed to hold very dangerous emotions.

"You seemed happy for James at the party last weekend." questioned Juliet, not wanting to acknowledge his version of a compliment. She was also curious as to why he wasn't more happy for his best friend.

"Dear god, has it only been a week? They've been spending a lot of time together since the beginning of the school year. Making things official has James turned into her lapdog. He's with her almost every minute of the day, it's disgusting. He's already forgotten how many times she was a bitch him. And I'm not exaggerating with this, Evans used to be fucking cruel to James." ranted Sirius.

_Yeah, well I wouldn't describe James as a saint, _thought Juliet, and felt as if though there were a flashbulb flickering over her head.

"You don't think Lily is good enough for James." said Juliet. Then she voiced her next thoughts out loud.

"Why the hell are you telling me all this?" Juliet was honestly baffled by the fact the Sirius Black was sharing all this information with her.

"I figure that the reason you broke up with Johnson was so that you could go after James. I noticed his Saturday morning meetings with you. At this point you might be the only one to snap him out of the spell that Lily's put him under, maybe even in the literal sense. I don't have any proof yet. When I first saw you here I thought, this is perfect. My plan is-" Sirius didn't get a chance to describe his plan.

Juliet had heard enough.

"Listen up Black. Me and James are only friends, and Lily happens to be a very dear acquaintance to me." _Well, that's not too much of a stretch from the truth,_ thought Juliet.

"If you maybe take the time to get to know Lily, you might find out that she has genuine feelings for James. You're his best friend, how do think things are going to go down when he finds out that you of all people sabotaged his relationship with his dream girl." Juliet lowered her voice during her last few words when she realized how loud she had been speaking.

Juliet really hoped that Lily wasn't screwing around with James. She wasn't exactly in the loop when it came to their relationship. She was also angry that Black had assumed she liked James and would be happy to along with his plan.

Before either of the teenagers had the chance to let out another word, Filch walked back into the room, with Mrs. Norris in tow.

"Very clever Black." acknowledged Filch, tossing soggy white towels into a trash bin.

"I see that you two have accomplished your task. I see no reason for why I should have to be in your company for much longer." said Filch as he walked over to the desk to unlock the box that held their wands. Eager for them leave, Filch quickly paced back to them and handed over the wands. If it hadn't been for Black quick reflexes, Juliet would have had to pick her's up from the floor.

Juliet walked out of the room without making eye contact with him, she felt her face flaming. Honestly, she hadn't been this worked up over a guy since Scott.

"Baker, wait." said Black.

While his voice just made her want to walk faster, she slowed down instead and gave him time to catch up to her.

"We both missed lunch, and I'm headed to the kitchen." said Sirius. "Why don't you come with me. Think of it as a peace offering."


End file.
